A family of flowers
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sakura shares the joys of her mom's pregnancy with her team, Sasuke unconsciously invests himself too much.
1. Gravitation

**For the Sasusaku day 12: Gravitation**

**Sasuke is soft with babies because I said so!**

* * *

Sakura is prone to giving them surprises.

She's not a mysterious girl with a dark past and the death of her loved ones behind her like Sasuke and Kakashi, and she's definitely not, Lady Luck's favourite person with a knack for saving everyone in the last single minute like Naruto.

But she comes from a different world than her boys, moves in different circles. She's all sincere smiles and infinite love to give, she's also all girl defiance and anger controlled in the little space that is her tiny body.

Naruto still remembers the Saint Valentine's day she rejected him because she had a date with Ino. Apparently girls did that. They went hand in hand to the market, gifted each other flowers and fed each other ice cream by hand without worrying if it looked weird to the rest of the world.

"Valentine's day is also Galentine's day," she told them the next day after scolding both: Naruto and Sasuke for spying on her date with her best friend. "We girls like to go out from time to time. You know?"

And that was that.

* * *

Sasuke still can remember the day she cried during a sparring to trick him into loosing a Taijutsu-only training.

It was uncanny in the first place that Kakashi decided to put Sasuke against Sakura in a fight, but it was definitely weirder for Sakura to take any form of physical contact with Sasuke in a serious manner.

Therefore, when Sakura broke out crying after a well placed punch to her face, Sasuke reacted almost instinctively and approached her with his guard lowered to assess her wounds.

She, then proceeded to punch him so hard in the middle of his face that he went flying a few meters and got his nose broken. Kakashi declared her the winner.

"They taught us how to use men's weakness for girls as an advantage in Kunoichi training." She told him matter-of-factly after training. "You can't lower your guard around me just because I'm a girl, Sasuke-kun." Instructed the Kunoichi.

"And what are we supposed to do against girls, Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto, curious as ever by anything that had to do with the female gender.

"I don't know…" She stressed. "What did they taught you?" Sasuke doesn't remember any teacher schooling him about best friends and loved ones using his care for them against him.

Maybe they should have.

* * *

Sakura has proven time and time again to be quite the anomaly for them.

Hence, when Sakura gives them three cherry scented little pink cards decorated with a blue ribbon and the words ~ Please Joins Us to Celebrate! ~ In bold, golden letters.

They're obviously surprised but maybe, not so much.

"What is this, Sakura-Chan?" Asks Kakashi with a fake smile lightening his one squinted eye.

"My mom is pregnant and already passed her third trimester!" She annunciates with the happiest grin they've ever seen on her. "So we are throwing a baby shower to celebrate."

"A baby shower?" Asks Naruto confused.

Sasuke is equally confused, he's only accustomed to celebrate a baby after they are already born. But it was rare for him to be able to celebrate with the mothers of his clan when they were alive and now is even odder.

"Yes! It's foreign custom." She explains "we throw a party to celebrate and cheer up the mother, we play games and give her gifts. We are also supposed to know the baby's gender in the party but mom doesn't want to know until the she gives birth…"

"Ah! But Sakura-Chan! We don't have any gifts!" Exclaims the Jinchuriki agitated.

"Don't worry, you don't have to bring anything." Smiles Sakura, "and if you don't want to come bare handed then you can adhere yourself to my gift, the party is in a week anyway and I haven't bought anything yet…"

"Then we can buy her ramen!"

In a strange act of unprompted violence Sasuke hits him right on the middle of his head "She can't be eating that crap, idiot!" growls Sasuke "It can hurt the baby!"

"But what can we buy it!" Cries Naruto, holdings his head in pain "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. Mom and dad hate gender stereotypes, besides" explains Sakura "I wear red even though I'm a girl and everyone on Ino's team wears an earring, also Sasuke-kun wears purple sometimes," exemplifies the pinkette looking directly at her crush, "No one knows about weapons more than TenTen-san and Neji-San has the prettiest hair in the whole village."

"So that means…" Tries Naruto.

"It means gender equality or death, Naruto." She smiles creepily "Now, are you going to accompany me to buy my mom a present or not?"

"I will," volunteers Sasuke hiding his blush under the high collar of his shirt.

"Then Naruto and I will be buying her another gift" smirks Kakashi, directing a conspiratorial look towards Sasuke who in turn, glares at his teacher. Kakashi then hoists Naruto by the collar of his track jacket and takes him away against all of Naruto's complains.

They spend the whole afternoon in the market after her announcement, it's the longest time they've ever spent together alone outside of training or missions and Sakura doesn't even squeal or blush one single time.

It's actually really fun.

* * *

After the baby shower Sasuke starts to gravitate towards her house.

The first time it happens Sakura thinks it's cute and a noble gesture coming for a normally aloof Sasuke.

She comes back home from a date with Hinata and TenTen when the sight of Sasuke stocking her mom's shopping bags in the kitchen takes her by surprise.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushes red up to her ears and squirms under his cold gaze. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Oh, Sakura-Chan!" Welcomes Mebuki "your cute little teammate found me on the market and insisted on helping me home" Relates the pregnant woman holding her own cheek, smiling wide while recalling her encounter with Sasuke "I was about to invite him over for dinner so why…"

"I have to go." Interrupts her the prodigy "Take care, Haruno-San" He bows to the older woman, uncharacteristically polite "bye, Sakura."

* * *

The next time he actually invites himself over for dinner when Sakura comments on his father having to go away for the weekend.

"But he'll come back by Monday." Explains Sakura "So mom and will make do until then."

Sasuke waits until they finish every mission for the day to talk to her, he doesn't want Naruto or Kakashi to hear him and think they're invited too "I will accompany you to your house today" he says in a serious tone of voice, "it's not good for you and your mom to be alone."

Sakura of course accepts his offer, even when Sasuke didn't ask her anything.

In a weird turn of events Sasuke cooks them a healthy dinner and prepares green juice for her mom.

"The women of the clan used to gather around our house and talk about pregnancy and babies when anyone of them got pregnant." He explains late at night when Sakura's mom goes to sleep and leaves them to clean the table. "Father didn't like us boys to share those moments because it was for the women, but I sneaked away with them nevertheless."

Sasuke smiles nostalgic and sad all at the same time, as he usually does in the rare moments he talks about his past with Sakura.

"But why?"

"Because gender equality or death, Sakura."

* * *

After their talk is easier for Sasuke to visit Sakura's home or walk alongside her to the market. They both enjoy the experience of expecting the new life coming onto their lives even if is only Sakura who's getting a new sibling.

Naruto smiles sadly every time he sees his teammates walk together after training but allows them their little piece of heaven.

Kakashi always smirks when he sees Sasuke at the market and he's not buying weapons or vegetables and instead buys China Roses, Mimosas and Lilies for a calming pregnancy. But also buys Cosmos and Sakura branches in bloom, seemingly only on a whim.

He gravitates around Sakura and her family, attracted by the warmth and the kindness emanating from them, allows himself to enjoy Sakura's world as if it belonged to him.


	2. Something Borrowed

**Notes: Sasuke likes Sakura's little baby brother. He also likes Sakura. So he doesn't mind borrowing stuff to them.**

**For the Sasusaku Month day 21: Something borrowed.**

* * *

Sakura's little brother is born on the fifth of may, still on springtime as if the Haruno were magic beings of spring and they were bound to the season.

He has his sister's beautiful sea-foam green eyes and just a hint of her pink hair, only, his hair is just a little lighter, borderline on blond. He's healthy most of all and Sasuke breaths a sigh of relief when Sakura invites them to her home to met the baby.

Sasuke falls in love almost immediately.

Mebuki-san names him Tsubaki. A flower name for a flower boy.

Sasuke suddenly wants to spend all of his free time at the Haruno's after he's born, he likes to see the baby cooing and laughing at nothing, likes to see Sakura fussing over her little brother, changing his clothes, even changing his nappy, he specially likes to see Sakura holding Tsubaki against her chest, singing him lullabies and baby-talking to him.

Sakura likes to bring Tsubaki along with her everywhere she goes if she's not on missions or training. Sasuke, Naruto and even Kakashi can't complain, they love Sakura's cheerful baby brother.

With Tsubaki around it feels like they are being part of something pure, something bigger than themselves and yet something so simple that they can enjoy every moment without any regrets.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't think much of it when Tsubaki throws up his milk on Sakura, his baby blanket and Sasuke's own couch when she comes to visit him so they can read some scrolls on chakra affinities that Kakashi gave them on that evening to study.

Babies throw up, he's not easily grossed out and Sakura herself looks pretty used to getting her brother's sick on herself.

"I can clean him in the sink if you want to take a bath," he offers the girl when he remembers that even though she can be used to it, Sakura is a fairly clean girl who likes to keep herself tidy. "There are clean towels in the bathroom and I'll lend you some clothes."

Sakura blushes slightly but nods silently in agreement, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she smiles and hands him Tsubaki with extreme care. Sasuke takes him in his arms with the same attention, holding onto his armpits and securing his bum against his chest.

"Come on, little guy, let your big sister get herself clean." Tsubaki coos at him and holds tightly onto the hair at the sides of his face. Sasuke would kill anyone who dared to touch his hair in such a way, but Sakura's baby brother is the exception to many of his rules.

After he gets him clean, and dressed in the backup clothes Sakura brought with her on her baby bag, Sasuke rummages in between the old stuff he didn't want to get rid off when he moved into his apartment after the massacre looking for an old baby blanket Sasuke knows he still has laying around somewhere.

Going through old clothes and little trinkets it's extremely painful for him, every single thing he finds is a blood tinted memory he struggles to forget, but as little Tsubaki babbles away happily on the centre of his bed, Sasuke steels himself to keep looking. It feels cathartic in a way. To fill bittersweet memories with happy new moments alongside his newly acquired family.

The blanket he finds is incredibly soft and dare he say, fluffy. It is old but as Sasuke sees the blue material carefully embroidered with the Uchiha fan on the center, he can't help but think that is perfect for Tsubaki.

He carefully wraps up Tsubaki on the blanket so he can take an old shirt and some shorts he outgrew a long time ago and leaves them in a basket outside of the shower room. He can still hear the water running in the next room, and even if he sometimes tries to look calm and collected in the face of Sakura's charms and status as the only girl in the group, he blushes anxiously and quickly runs out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I'll clean these and return them to you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun," promises Sakura, already clean and smelling like his shampoo, she's red to the tips of her ears and she can't look at him in the eyes. Her slim figure is swimming in Sasuke's shirt and even though the shorts are more or less her size, her long, petite legs look dainty and fragile in them.

"Don't worry," Grunts Sasuke, caressing Tsubaki's barely there pinkish hair, "I don't mind borrowing these things to you two."

At the end of the day, when he sees Sakura's back proudly displaying the Uchiha fan stamped on her—his shirt as she returns home, Sasuke can't help but think about how he really doesn't mind at all.

* * *

**End notes: I hope you liked it and remember I'm taking Sasusaku Also I don't know why I left this fic with only two chapters because is really cute! Maybe I'll come back with some one shots! really, Naruto will probably be the coolest uncle for little Tsubaki when he grows up but Sasuke will definitely be the favourite uncle!**


End file.
